Sibling Lovings
by FreeBirdoftheSouth
Summary: No one could guess what the Largo boys would do during Rotti's absence on a business trip that lasted a whole year. Don't leave those two alone or else... Warning: Contains Mpreg.


Pavi woke up by a hard kick in his belly. His eyes snapped open and he blinked, trying to get used to the light that entered the room. His night was not the calmest one as the baby inside him was stirring and kicking him nearly all night so he barely took enough sleep to rest. He rolled to the other side expecting to see Luigi but he was not there. He sat up with great effort, as his belly was huge, and just then he heard his bother yelling and walking up and down into the kitchen. Pavi sighed and remained there, trying to wake up more and calmed the baby down by rubbing his belly and humming a bit.

After some minutes, he decided to get up and go to see why was Luigi cursing so badly. He got up with difficulty and put one hand on his waist as he walked. He went to the kitchen and saw Luigi cursing out loud while doing some chores, walking up and down like a maniac.

"Luigi...?" Pavi asked sleepily, rubbing his left eye. "What-a are you doing?"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Luigi snapped, without even looking at his brother.

Pavi blinked and froze, looking at his older brother kind of shocked. "What-a... what did I-a do?" He whispered hurtfully and frowned, placing a soft hand on his moving belly.

"It's not you, it's Amber, she got on my fucking nerves with her stupidity! Go away from me or else I will just let it out on you, fucker!" He barked, without even looking at him.

Pavi stayed there, blinking and backed up after some seconds, pressing his lips into a bitter pout and walked out muttering an 'asshole' before hitting the kitchen's door. Luigi heard him though. He turned to the door angrily and got out, storming towards his brother and grabbed his arm, pulling him more on him. Pavi gasped and placed one hand on his belly that kept moving and his skin there jumped a few times under his shirt while the other hand wrapped around Luigi's wrist, trying to stop him and pull it back.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Luigi whispered threateningly as he pulled Pavi closer on him, feeling the baby inside him moving and stirring.

Pavi whimpered. "Nothing... Let-a me go, Luigi..."

"I SAID, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, ASSHOLE!" Luigi screamed, squeezing his hand around Pavi's arm more, making his brother jump and whimper more than before.

"I SAID-A YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! THAT'S-A WHAT YOU ARE, NO LET ME GO-A!" Pavi screamed back at him, pulling his arm back as tears filled his eyes and walked back to his room, which had been their room since they started being in a relationship some months ago, only a few days before Pavi got pregnant.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT, I HATE YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE, I HATE YOU!" He screamed for Pavi to hear and Pavi indeed heard him. He sniffled, feeling his tears escaping his eyes as he hit his bedroom door with all his might.

Pavi let himself fall on the bed, being careful of his belly and landed on his back, looking up at the mirror on the ceiling, having an emotionless expression. He sniffled and sobbed, seeing himself sliding one hand up and resting it on his moving belly. His gaze shifted and he looked down to it, able to see the skin under his shirt jumping and moving as little legs and hands were moving and the little one inside him stirred, making him chuckle as more tears escaped him.

"Don't-a be scared, bella." He whispered to his belly, looking at it and smiling sadly. "Papa loves you-a. I love you-a more than anything." He said stroking it lightly and felt a kick as a reply, giggling and nodding once. "Si, cara mia. Papa is-a here." His eyes darkened then, he looked in space and pressed his lips together. "But-a your other papa is-a an asshole! We don't-a need him. No, we don't-a." He whispered bitterly.

Luigi was passing outside of Pavi's room right then and was heard scoffing. "As if I give a shit about you and that brat anymore! You can both die in childbirth for all I care!"

Pavi gasped a little, his eyes widening a bit as Luigi's words and he pressed his lips more together as anger rised in him. He sighed and made to sit up, grabbing his waist with his other hand and struggling to sit up. "Si, your father is-a an assh- oh!" He paused as he was sitting up, looking down as he felt his pants getting wet and heard a splash sound. He blinked and stayed there for some moments before leaning forth as best as he could and seeing that he had created a little pool of birthing fluids and blood. He gasped and panted a bit, feeling the first contraction cursing through his body. "O-okay... Alright-a... ah! A-alright..." He whispered trying to calm down and think logically.

He got up with difficulty and wobbled to the bathroom to get himself some towels, panting and groaning in pain, leaving a bloody trail as he awkwardly walked to the bathroom. He grabbed the towels and then paused by the bathroom's door frame, panting and taking some deep breaths as the gravity of standing made it easier for the baby to slide down. He gasped and his eyes widened as he felt a massive pressure meaning the baby was dropping into his birthing canal, begging to come out. He took deep breaths and changing patterns in breathing, walking back to the bed and sitting down on it with a loud groan, after awkwardly placing the biggest of the towels on the bed to sit on it, after removing his pants and boxers with great effort. He fixed his position, resting back on his pillows and spread his legs as far as they could go, resting his hands on his knees to keep them there and breathed rapidly, watching his belly rising and droping quickly, whimpering in pain and groaning, letting some screams as contractions got harder and closer to each other now.

Meanwhile, Luigi had reached his bedroom and was throwing stuff all over the place from his anger when he heard yelling and groaning coming from Pavi's room. He got up and furrowed his eyebrows, walking up to Pavi's room and knocking on his door. "Pavi? What are you doing, fucker?"

Pavi gasped and panted, looking at the door and shouting for Luigi to hear him. "L-Luigi..! It's-a coming! Help-a me...!"

To that, Luigi's eyes widened and he threw the door open, gasping. The whole room was smelling from the birthing fluids and blood coming from Pavi and Luigi run to him and placed a hand on his forehead and belly, immediately his anger faded and a soft smile lit up his face. "Pavi..." He whispered. "Baby... Hold on, don't move!" He run to the bathroom to get some warm water and some more towels "I'm here now!" He shouted for Pavi to hear him. Pavi moaned and whined with pressed lips, squeezing his eyes and breathing rapidly from his nose, getting even more sweaty as seconds passed.

Luigi returned with a large bowl filled with steamy water and towels, having gotten the smaller of them wet with cool water and placing it quickly on his sweating forehead, hearing Pavi moaning and smiling a little. Luigi smiled and checked between his legs as Pavi groaned once more, continuing taking his breaths after the groan.

"This might hurt a little, brother. But I have to check your dilation a bit, okay?" Luigi said softly and Pavi nodded, frowning. More blood escaped him as Luigi stuck his finger indide him and Pavi tried not to jump. He whined, a long whimper leaving his lips and took some deep breaths again as more fluids slid from within him. "Okay, you are ready to push, Pavi. When the next contraction hits, just go for it. We practiced it many times, we know what to do!" Luigi smiled and nodded confidently, trying to pass his positive energy to his baby brother.

Pavi shivered as he felt the pain getting worse and his body tensed along with his belly, that twitched and spasmed as his body pushed on its own, making him bend over and scream as he pushed hard, causing more blood to escape him. He panted as the contraction subsidided and fell on his pillows, panting hard and looking up at Luigi tiredly. "I-a can't d-do this-a... Luigi."

"Oh yes, of course you can! Now, come on! Come on, push one more time for me when the contraction returns." Luigi encouraged him to go on and Pavi whined as he felt a severe pain in his abs once more, bending over again and pushing harder as the contraction was even worse this time. Luigi smiled as the baby's head crowned, making Pavi's eyes widen and he gave a scream before panting again, not falling back this time.

"Wha- what is-a this, Luigi...? I feel something-a... Gaaahh!" Pavi panted, shocked, pushing one more time as he felt this umbearble pressure down there and the baby's head moving outwards.

Luigi smiled. "That's out little baby's head coming out, amore." Luigi used the Italian word for 'love' to make Pavi smile and calm down a bit, which he did.

As soon as Pavi heard him calling him this, he stretched his neck to capture his lips with his borther's being close enough to him, but right then, an even worse contraction broke the kiss as the younger man screamed in pain, his body making him push hard for some good ten seconds as he had learned to do. Now the contractions were so close to eachother that it felt as if they never stopped. "L-Luigi? ...Ahh! K-keep... keep-a counting the... the s-seconds for m-me... per favore..."

Luigi nodded and started counting ten seconds each time Pavi pushed, some sweat drizzling down his forehead as ecstasy settled in and as time passed he saw the baby's head moving with each contraction that cursed through Pavi's body, making the latter always wince in pain and take even deeper breaths.

Just then, Amber passed outside the bedroom and heard gasps and moans coming from Pavi, as well as deep breaths and groans as Luigi kept counting and trying to pass his positive energy to him. Amber glued her ear on the door and smirked. She was high on Zydrate again and giggled.

"Hey, boys!" She shouted from outside. "Take it easy in there, not so hard!" She grinned and laughed a little.

Pavi's eyes snapped open and Luigi grumbled, shouting back at her, turning his head slightly to the door but still looking at the baby coming slowly out as the shoulders passed, making Pavi scream out again. "What do you think we are doing, you stupid whore?"

Pavi was panting and breathing, focusing on how to push, so he let Luigi and Amber talk without replying. Amber smirked. "You fuck eachother again, that's what I hear! Take it easy, he's frail with the baby inside him." She continues, making Luigi's eyes roll a bit before turning his head at his brother again to continue.

"I'M-A HAVING A BABY, YOU-A FUCKING, STUPIDA, HIGH AS-A FUCK, CAGNA!" Pavi screamed, using some Italian swears for his sister and pushed once more, screaming out more and panting as he finished, falling back on his pillows, his fingers clenching his knees tightly and made Luigi smirk and nod at him in approval as he cursed Amber.

Amber's eyes went wide and blinked a bit, pausing. "Err... I don't think I wanna know, boys... Have fun..." She blinked a bit again and walked to her room where she passed out as soon as she hit the mattress.

Luigi smiled again. "She's gone. We're alone again. Now, come on, love, it's almost out. Give me one more good push and it's out!"

Pavi smiled at him a bit and took a few deep breaths before pushing harder than before one last time, pushing for some good ten seconds and dropping back on his pillows, panting hard, his eyes being half closed from exhaustion as baby cries were heard seconds later.

"My love? We have our baby girl." Luigi cooed, wrapping the baby in warm blankets and smiling down at her angelic face before moving to sit next to him, handing him the newborn baby slowly and gently as Pavi sat up slightly and cooed at her, welcoming her warmly in his arms.

"Awww..." Pavi purred tiredly and smiled down at the bundle, stroking her cheek and examining her for some minutes before looking up at Luigi, smiling. "She's-a so perfect, amore." He whispered lovingly and looked down at her, biting his lip a bit and shaking his head. "Just-a like you." He cooed as the baby stirred a bit and purred.

"No, baby. Just like you." Luigi smiled and whispered back, stroking his brother's cheek and pushed a stray and wet strand of hair out of his face.

Pavi looked up at him and giggled a bit, smiling more. "Wait-a for papa to know-a about this when he comes back."

"He's away on that business trip for about a year. Imagine how his face will be when he finds out what his sons did during his absence." Luigi laughed a little, watching the little girl lovingly as she slept.

Pavi giggled, always looking down at his daughter. "He will kill us-a." He joked and laughed, feeling Luigi's lips on his forehead and burried his head into his brother's warm neck, staying there for quite some time, enjoying the serene atmosphere around them. "He-a will so kill us-a." He laughed.


End file.
